


The Shawna-Marie Verano School of Teenage Dating

by MrToddWilkins



Series: The Empire of Liberty, and the tales thereof [6]
Category: For Better or For Worse (Comics)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Dating, F/M, Message Boards, Shawna-Marie’s voice courtesy of Janyse Jaud, Spitroasting, Well-Meaning Shawna-Marie Verano, being a teen, figure skating, listen this is a Shawna-Marie centric fic okay?, practice sex, the Veranos are wealthy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Relationships: Anthony Caine/Elizabeth Patterson, one-time Shawna-Marie Verano/Anthony Caine
Series: The Empire of Liberty, and the tales thereof [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009461





	The Shawna-Marie Verano School of Teenage Dating

Shawna-Marie Verano first noticed Keith Browning on a winter’s day near the end of 1995,when he sat next to her on the bus ride home. He was a lanky blonde boy with a wan smile who smelled of aftershave for some reason. 

“Mind if I sit here?”

”Not at all!”, Shawna-Marie said brightly. “It’s nice to have someone sit with me.” She extended a brown hand. “I’m Shawna-Marie. We’re in English class together.”

”Oh,right. You hang out with Dawn Enjo,right? I know her.”

“Yeah! She’s nice,isn’t she?” 

”Her brother played video games with me.”

”I know Brian. He’s pretty cool too.”

They chatted about gym class,which was one of their harder classes lately. Shawna-Marie talked about the interpretive dance class she took on Friday nights,about how she was still no good at ballet but seemed to be a natural at waltzing and tap dancing.


End file.
